


Ignorance is Bliss

by Aero_Erin



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pining, overdramatic high school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Yuya was content just to have a crush, mutual or not, but is he prepared to face the possibility of Yuto having feelings for someone else?
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Series: High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Olivia!! ilu, enjoy the fluff!!

“Hey, Yuya. You talk to Yuto a lot, right?”

Yuya felt his heart leap right into his throat, his eyes snapping up to the person talking to him. One, Sawatari Shingo. He had his arms crossed and his brow furrowed and Yuya felt panic run through him.

“Wh-What? What do you mean? Do I... talk to him a weird amount or something?” Yuya gave a forced laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god, he hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. Had he gotten careless? Was his undying and seemingly bottomless feelings for Yuto that obvious? Did Sawatari really know? Did everyone know? Did _Yuto_ know!?

Before his self-mortification could continue, Sawatari spoke again. “I mean, you talk to him a lot.” he placed a hand on his hip before he continued. “I just... want to know...” he seemed to hesitate. Just for a moment, but it was a moment long enough that Yuya felt like his heart could stop from the anticipation.

“What's his relationship with Kurosaki-senpai? Are they dating?” Sawatari practically blurted out.

Yuya stopped. “Huh?” That certainly wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

He gave a nervous laugh, partially mixed with relief. “Kurosaki-senpai?? They're childhood friends!”

Sawatari seemed to relax, if only a smidgen. “And not dating?”

Yuya stopped. Actually... had he ever asked Yuto about that? Could he say that with 100% certainty? What did he and Yuto even talk about? Stupid things... Fun things... School things...

...But what about romantic things? It wasn't like there weren't certain things Yuya wasn't dying to ask him on the subject, but... he was _way_ too scared to venture into that topic. He just _knew_ his feelings for him would be written all over his face. It was _Yuto_ after all. He always made Yuya make the widest, dumbest smiles... Even if they weren't talking about anything of particular interest. Honestly, he was shocked no one had figured him out yet.

...Supposedly.

But... _Was_ he dating Kurosaki-senpai...? Yuya had never asked... The thought made his heart squeeze painfully.

“Wh-What makes you say that?” he ventured instead, leaning back against his hands which were crossed behind his head. He was very much trying to play it casual and not like he was screaming on the inside. “Why would they be dating?”

“Because!” Sawatari exclaimed. “Apart from his sister, he is the _only_ one to call Kurosaki-senpai--!!” His cheeks flushed and he stopped like his next word got caught in his throat. “Kurosaki-senpai... by his first name.” he amended instead, almost sheepishly.

That was not something he was used to seeing on the  _'great'_ Sawatari Shingo. Still, Yuya didn't really have time to unpack that right now. Especially not after what Sawatari said next.

“Kurosaki-senpai doesn't even let his _friends_ call him by his first name! So why is Yuto different? Has Yuto ever said anything about dating someone?” he urged him firmly. “You must know _something!”_

Yuya attempted to swallow the hard lump that had formed in his throat.  _Had_ he? It was true... Any time he mentioned Kurosaki Shun, he  _did_ just call him 'Shun'. Yuya hadn't thought too much about it before... After all... Oh!!

“Tha-That doesn't _necessarily_ mean anything.” he sat up quickly. “I mean, he calls _me_ by my first name too!” Yuya declared raising a finger to emphasize his point, the weight lifting off his chest. 

...Momentarily.

“ _Everyone_ calls you 'Yuya'. You told everyone to from day one. That so doesn't count. We all call Yuto by his first name too.” Sawatari deferred, crossing his arms. “It doesn't mean anything when he calls you 'Yuya'.”

Ouch. Shot right through the heart with that one. Sawatari wasn't  _wrong_ , but now Yuya was suddenly wishing he  _hadn't_ made such a declaration at the beginning of the year. Would it have been better to have Yuto call him 'Sakaki' and work his way up to 'Yuya'? Just thinking about that made his heart flutter. Even if Yuto was  _already_ calling him 'Yuya'.

Sawatari sighed heavily and ran his hand through his bangs. “Well, I see that  _you're_ no help to me. I guess I'll have to take a more direct approach.”

Despite the concerns now weighing on Yuya's mind, he had to admit, he was relieved that his grilling session was over. He wasn't sure how much more of that his heart could take in one sitting.

...Hang on a second... A more...  _direct_ approach?

“Yuto!” Sawatari called across the room to the boy who had only take a few steps into the classroom that morning. He looked up at Sawatari and then at Yuya with those dazzling, cool grey eyes that made Yuya feel like he'd melt into a puddle every time they made eye contact. It was a miracle he could speak to him at all. Did Yuto know how gorgeous his eyes were? Yuya wished there were a normal way for him to tell him.

And god, don't even get him  _started_ on that small smile that followed. Yuya felt like his problems could melt away under such a beautiful sight. He almost missed what came next. Almost.

“You have feelings for... _someone_ , don't you?”

Yuto's eyes snapped back to Sawatari, suddenly much more stiff and alert. His face turned red and he opened and closed his mouth a couple times like a goldfish before he was able to get any sound out. “Wh-What? Wh-Why are you... asking me something like that?” Yuya could visibly see him grip the strap of his shoulder bag a little tighter.

Sawatari rounded on him next, stepping up to Yuto, hands on his hips. “You  _do_ , don't you? It's written all over your face! And  _I_ know who it is too!”

“Y-You do?” he replied dumbly, glancing at Yuya with concern for just a split second before returning to Sawatari. His eyes read panic and Yuya knew he should step in, but he...

Yuto... had feelings for someone...?

“Yeah! You might think you're hiding it, but you're not! Not even a little bit! I've seen it! You can't hide anything from the ultimate Sawatari Shingo!” Sawatari continued. “So why don't you just admit it?”

Yuto's face went, somehow, a deeper shade of red as he gaped at him. “I...”

And that was enough. Yuya couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just watch this...

“H-Hey,” he cut in, pulling Sawatari away from Yuto. “That's enough. Leave him alone. So what if Yuto has a crush? That's his business.” Even saying the words, Yuya felt like his heart was being ripped apart.

Yuto... had feelings for someone... Was Sawatari right? Was Yuto dating Kurosaki?

This whole time, Yuya felt like he had been happy to just live in this blissful world outside of reality where he could spend the rest of his life being with Yuto... Talking with Yuto... Crushing on Yuto... He'd never even  _considered_ the possibility of Yuto having a crush on someone too... He couldn't bear to hear more.

“But--!!”

“Class is about to start anyway! As class rep, you can't delay the start of class, right?” Yuya added in quickly before Sawatari could ask any more pressing questions.

Sawatari's eyebrows shot up, then furrowed. He lips pressed into a line, seeming to consider his point for a moment. “This isn't over.” he noted lowly at Yuto, poking his chest. “Now get to your seat!” he added, pointing towards where Yuto's desk was.

Yuto nodded, not protesting even for a second, though he whispered Yuya a sheepish 'Thank you'. Before scurrying off to sit before class started.

Yuya's head was spinning when he finally plonked himself down at his own desk. He felt like his whole world was falling apart.

* * *

Yuya didn't hear a single word of the lecture from the first half of classes that morning. Yuzu kept shooting him glances to make sure he was still awake, but Yuya had never felt  _more_ awake in his  _life_ . Growing up sure was hard... He wasn't ready for this kind of reality to be thrown in his face at the tender age of 14. This was too soon.

He didn't even catch when they were finally dismissed for lunch.

...Well, not until a lunch box was gently placed on his desk.

“Hey, uh... thanks for earlier...”

The smooth voice was like melted heaven on Yuya's eardrums and, despite himself, he couldn't help that his heart raced as his gaze rose to meet Yuto's.

Yuto's cheeks were still dusted pink and he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Even embarrassed, Yuto was so dreamy...

He swallowed and found, surprisingly, his smile wasn't in the least bit forced. “Of course! Sawatari can get carried away sometimes.” he laughed, though there were some nerves in it.

And that's when he noticed it. Yuto's lunch looked... bigger than usual. Double its normal size...? Did that mean he was intending on going to see Kurosaki-senpai?

Aughhhh, now Sawatari was in his head!! Yuto's crush didn't  _have_ to be on Kurosaki-senpai!! They  _could_ just be friends!! 

...But then... if not him... who? He might have guessed Kurosaki Ruri if Yuto hadn't sheepishly admitted to Yuya a couple weeks ago that he was gay.

He honestly wished he could have gone back to the carefree bliss he'd felt that day... Confirmation that Yuto _could_ in some dream world have feelings for him only made his heart yearn for him more. It was like a blessing. He could only hope that the 'Me too!' he'd responded with at the time hadn't sounded too eager.

He swallowed hard and his mouth moved before his brain could tell him this was a bad idea. “H-Hey Yuto! Let's go have lunch outside together! It's a really nice day!” he hopped up from his desk.

Yuto seemed to jolt a bit and Yuya felt his heart racing nervously as he anticipating Yuto's rejection. “Oh, um...”

No!! He couldn't handle that today either!!

“Come on!” he hooked his arm around Yuto's, “Before Sawatari starts interrogating you again.” he urged as snagged Yuto's extra large lunch off his desk and pulled him out of the classroom doors before Yuto could protest.

He found a nice place outside, sitting on one of the free benches. Yuto sat down next to him without protest and Yuya took it as a victory.

...A minor one.

He knew he was being selfish and greedy and he shouldn't let his own feelings get in the way of whatever Yuto was about to do, but... he couldn't help it. Just one more day. He just wanted  _one_ more day where he could live in blissful ignorance to Yuto's crush. Please, god, just grant him that...

And then his stomach growled and Yuya realized his folly. Oh no... He'd forgotten to grab his _own_ lunch in his haste.

How could one boy be this stupid? Surely he had to be able to catch at least  _one_ break.

Despite his own mental cursing, Yuto chuckled. “You didn't bring your lunch, huh?”

Yuya deflated and he groaned. “Ughhh, I'm so dumb...! It's so far away from here, I don't want to go back and get it  _now_ ...” Plus, then... Yuto might not come  _back_ with him. His one last day of bliss... 

“Ah... well...” Yuto delicately unwrapped his lunch box, lifting the lid. “Would you like some of mine? I um... I made extra today anyway, so it's more than I can eat anyway.” he admitted with a blush.

Yuya's heart squeezed as he looked down at the extra large lunch box stuffed with all sorts of delicious looking goodies. Clearly, there had been a lot of effort put into this lunch to make it look as delicious(and cute?) as it was.

He tried to laugh off the pain, “Wow! So much! Did you make it to share with someone?” He blurted out. Stupid, stupid,  _stupid Yuya!!_ Why would he say that!?

Yuto blushed deeper and Yuya felt like he should just throw himself off a bridge. So long, blissful ignorance.

“Ahhh...” Yuto laughed nervously. “I um... I... may have...” he bit his lip. “Ah—” Yuto scrambled to take out the extra pair of chopsticks he'd even brought with him, handing them to Yuya. “Please, have some. I um... I...” he stopped and swallowed hard. “I hope you enjoy it.” his blush only deepened further.

Yuya looked down at the food, mixed feelings welling up in his heart. This food that Yuto had made full of his own feelings... Was it right for Yuya to be eating this? He wanted it so badly though... And not  _just_ because it looked delicious.

He couldn't help but bemoan what a selfish person he was as he raised the omelet to his lips to take a bite.

The light and fluffy egg coated his taste buds and the light sweetness made them sing. In that single moment, Yuya felt all his bad feelings melt away. “Mmmm!! Yuto, this is delicious!!” he exclaimed, quickly going back in for another bite.

Yuto straightened, a little more confidence and light reaching his eyes. “Y-Yeah? You like it?”

“It's _amazing!”_ he exclaimed, taking another bite of he glorious omelet. _“_ I didn't know that you could cook like this!” 

“Mm, well... Ruri helped me with some things... I usually make my eggs salty, so she showed me how to make them sweeter... I was worried I'd use too much sugar or... not enough.” Yuto admitted, relaxing a little.

“Well, I _love_ sweet omelet, so this is perfect for me!” he hummed, taking another bite before going for one of the octopus wieners. Hehe, they were so cute... They even had little faces...

Yuto smiled gently. “Yes, I remember... You told me...”

“This is delicious too, Yuto! It's all delicious!” he continued to rave as he tried each and every different part of the lunch box. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Yuya was going to savour it... Even if he was eating a lunch box made for another boy.

“Well... I'm really happy to hear you say that, Yuya. Truly...”

Although... He had to admit... It was kind of weird too...

“Yeah! I'm sure whoever this was meant for will love it too! Ah, but... I'm kind of surprised too. I mean...” he tipped his head curiously. “I would have figured that Kurosaki-senpai would prefer salted eggs.”

Yuto stopped smiling.

Oh crap. He hadn't meant to say that.

Yuto stared at him for a long moment. “...Shun?”

He had to struggle not to flinch at the use of Kurosaki's first name. Even though it wasn't the first time he'd heard Yuto use it, Sawatari was in his  _head_ . God dammit, Sawatari...

“Ahhh...” Yuya gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry. I guess that's... who I assumed this was for? I-I mean, he's the one who you...” he trailed off. He couldn't say it.

“Who I...?” Yuto urged gently, a concerned, puzzled expression crossing his features.

“You know, who you... were hoping to share this with. Who you... made it for.” he attempted again, looking down at his lap. “Sawatari said...” he squeezed his chopsticks tighter to try and keep his voice level. “That you two might be dating... So...”

“Dating?” Yuto straightened, a nervous laugh escaping him. “Shun? Sawatari said that?” he seemed to laugh a little more as though there was some joke Yuya was not getting. His laugh was usually such beautiful music to his ears, but in that moment, Yuya felt like it was a knife twisting into his heart.

Regardless, he tried to laugh too. This one was _definitely_ forced. “Wh-What's so funny...?” he asked nervously.

“Yuya, I'm not dating Shun. Nor do I want. Nor does _he_ want to. He has feelings for someone else. ...Granted, I'm not sure he realized that himself yet.” he laughed. “I'm surprised you would believe that.”

So... he  _wasn't_ dating Kurosaki-senpai...? The lightness returned to his heart. Thank  _god_ . “O-Oh, well... Sawatari said it was strange the you were the  _only_ one to call him 'Shun', so...”

“Because we're best friends.” Yuto quickly noted. “And that's it.”

“Friends... Of course... Well... that's what I told him!!” Yuya's laughter came much more freely this time. Just friends... He wasn't who he had a crush on...

...Wait a second.

“But—Earlier... when Sawatari asked you if you had feelings for someone...”

Yuto stopped laughing and his blush returned in full force. “I um... I-It's not Shun. That's not who this lunch is for... It's...”

Yuya braced himself, shutting his eyes tightly. Ahhhh, he didn't want to hear!! He didn't want to know!!

And then Yuto took his hand, gently in both of his. The softness made Yuya open them. He met Yuto's gaze, captured by his gorgeous smokey eyes...

“It's... for you... Yuya...”

Yuya almost didn't hear the words. He needed an extra moment for his brain to process it... and then process it again... and then one more time.

“What?” he choked out dumbly.

Yuto swallowed hard, trying to be brave, though Yuya could feel a slight tremble in his hands as he held his. “I... have feelings for you, Yuya... You're the one I have a crush on. It's always been you.”

What? What?? Huh!? “Y-Yuto...”

“I-It's okay if you don't feel the same way!” Yuto added quickly. “I was... anticipating that might be the case, so I wasn't expecting anything in return. I was just... hoping you might enjoy the lunch I made you. I... hope you don't feel like I tricked you into eating it or anything.”

“Yuto...”

“Don't worry! I'm not expecting anything. Nothing has to change. I... hope it _won't_ change. I... this is enough for me already. Just that you know.”

“Yuto...~” Yuya tried again with a slight laugh in his voice.

“Yuya, I—“

This time, that was as far as Yuya let him get before he leaned in to give Yuto a kiss on the cheek.

It was the first time Yuya had kissed someone that wasn't his parents or his pets, so it was nervous and short, but when he pulled back, his was smiling ear to ear and Yuto was gaping at him... speechless.

“Yuto, I like you too! I... I like you _so_ much!” he placing his free hand on the outside of Yuto's. “I...” he looked down at the lunch box. “You made this for me...?”

Yuto took a moment to pick up his jaw, then he flashed Yuya the most brilliant smile he'd seen in his  _life._ “I did... Would you... like some more?”

Yuya only beamed, picking up his chopsticks once more. “Do you even have to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated if I should even post this since it's low-key cringe, but like... sure, why not, everyone can enjoy the fluff. It's rare I get to do high school aus these days, lol
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
